A document-centric information model is often used in business enterprises. In the document-centric information model, information is stored in documents. Millions of documents, each typically many pages in length, may be stored in a document repository that is accessible by employees of the business enterprise. The search experience for use in the document-centric information model involves a user that provides a search query, browses documents returned by a search engine, and refines the search query in the hopes of receiving more pertinent search results from the search engine. Due to the length and volume of available documents, searching for pertinent information and navigating to a particular point of interest within the document repository may be difficult and time-consuming.